The Human and Molecular Development Training Grant supported the bench research of 27 Pediatrician Scientist Postdoctoral Fellows in the past 10 years. Without this funding, these fellows would not have had the opportunity to develop basic science research programs that serve as the foundation for their academic careers. At a time when there is a lack of pediatric subspecialists, the program supported fellows in Allergy/immunology/Rheumatology, Cardiology, Endocrinology, Gastroenterology, Genetics, Hematology/Oncology, and Infectious Disease. Fourteen of the 15 former fellows continue to practice their subspecialty. Of the 15 former fellows, 12 are assistant professors, one is a clinical instructor, and two are in private practice. Their faculty appointments are at Children's Hospital Orange County, Duke, Harbor-UCLA, Mattel Children's Hospital at UCLA, University of California at Irvine, UCSF, University of Texas Southwestern, and University of Wisconsin, Madison. Thirteen of the 15 former fellows continue to be actively involved in research, with a median time commitment of 75% effort. Trainees earned $6,446,800 in grant funding to date, including one F32, three other T32s, one Pediatric Scientist Development Program, five K08s, five K12s, one K22, one R01, and 30 private foundation grants. The program filled all four postdoctoral training slots for each year. All fellows spent two years on the training program unless they switched to another program to support their research to make room for more fellows on the training program. There are a number of excellent candidates for future support if this program is renewed.